A Little Dream part II
by i-love-svu
Summary: Sequel to 'A Little Dream'. Femslash, don't click if this isn't your thing. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.**

**Author's Note: Since so many people asked me to write a sequel to 'A Little Dream', I did. Here it is. I really hope it's as good as I intended it to be.**

**

* * *

**

"_How did a simple dream turn into this?" _Catherine wondered at she headed for the exit. Before the 'experience' with Sara in her office, Catherine had just shoved aside her thoughts of the brunette. But now, she could not wait to get to Sara's apartment and see where things would go next.

"Cath!" Greg shouted from the lab, jolting the blonde from her thoughts. He was smiling from ear to ear. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Make it quick, Greg. I need to get home." She didn't offer an explanation as to _why_ it was so important she got home. She knew, of course, it was to finish what she and Sara had started.

"Knock knock."

"Greg, I don't have time—"

"Knock knock!" Greg whined like a petulant child. He stepped in front of Catherine, that puppy dog look covering his face.

Catherine sighed. If she didn't play along, she'd never out of the lab. If she didn't get out of the lab, she'd never get home. And if she never got home, she and Sara would never get to…

"Who's there?" The blonde raised one brow to signal that he had one chance to finish the joke.

"Iguana," Greg almost bounced up and down with glee.

"Iguana? What the hell?" Catherine stood up straighter, trying to figure out where this joke was going. "Iguana who?"

"'Iguana' hold your hand!" Greg burst out laughing. He immediately ran away from the older CSI, knowing that if he hung around much longer, she would probably slap him a few times.

"Greg, I swear to God, you are out of your mind." Catherine laughed as she walked away. She never laughed at Greg's jokes, _never_. But she was in a good mood, a very good mood, and laughing just seemed in order.

Greg came to a skidding halt just a few feet from where the blonde had been standing. He stared at her quickly disappearing form, before saying aloud to anyone who was near, "Cath's lost it."

* * *

"Catherine!" Sara greeted with a confused smile. "I wasn't expecting you for half an hour." The brunette was standing in the doorway wearing just her pink silk bathrobe. The robe was loosely tied together, just barely concealing her breasts and lower body, by a pink fastening rope. It took every ounce of self-control Catherine had not to take Sara right there in the doorway.

"I finished work early. I could come back if you want." Catherine was finding it harder and harder to breathe with each passing second.

"No, you can come in now." Sara smiled as she opened the door wider to allow the blonde room to enter.

They stood in the kitchen of Sara's apartment in uncomfortable silence for a moment, then both spoke at once.

"So what—"

"Where—"

They both laughed, then Sara gestured for Catherine to go first.

"I was going to ask, what now?" Catherine smiled.

Sara felt oddly bold, as thought she could say anything in the world to Catherine and she wouldn't be embarrassed afterward. "I was going to suggest we pick up where… where we left off."

"Oh, okay." Catherine nodded. She took a step forward, and Sara took one backward. The brunette was now backed up against the door to her apartment, a small smile on her face.

Catherine slowly placed her hands on Sara's hips, being careful to control her breathing and the urge to let her hands wander up the younger woman's shirt. Sara couldn't help it; she took a step forward, closing the small gap between the two.

Their lips met; calmly at first and growing more passionate as the seconds ticked past. Catherine, being just a bit shorter than the brunette, had locked her arms around Sara's waist. Sara had her hands up the back of the blonde's shirt, pulling gently at her bra.

They fought for dominance in their actions, each wanting to be the one in control. As their mouths broke apart, Sara moaned loudly while Catherine's lips began to suck and tenderly bite the brunette's earlobe.

Somehow they stumbled to the bedroom, banging into the walls and furniture as they went. Catherine was sure she would have a bruise on her back from hitting the wall with such force, but once her lips connected with Sara's again, the thought vanished from her mind. They remained standing up for a brief moment, not wanting to pull away.

Catherine's need to feel more of Sara finally became too much to bear. And even though she was the smaller of the two women, she managed to get Sara onto the bed and straddle her.

"Catherine," Sara gasped as she felt her coworker's lips begin to trail down her neck.

"Is this okay?" Catherine asked through the butterfly kisses, making her way down the brunette's collarbone.

Sara could only moan in response. Catherine smiled to herself as she quickly untied the bathrobe. The brunette's skin was exposed and the older CSI allowed herself a moment to take in the sight. Once she was satisfied, she resumed kissing the bare skin.

As the blonde pulled Sara's right nipple into her mouth, Sara writhed beneath her. Her arousal was climbing higher and higher at a very fast pace. It was something Sara had never experienced before, but was loving each minute of it.

"Catherine, please…"

"What?" Catherine raised her head briefly then returned to her task.

"I need you…" Sara gasped. "In me. Please, now…"

Catherine grinned again. She wanted to draw it out, make everything last longer, but the look on Sara's face was irresistible. Without hesitating Catherine slipped two fingers into Sara, making her moan and arch her back. Catherine pumped her fingers in and out, increasing in speed and as Sara neared her climax the older CSI added a third finger.

"Jesus, Catherine…." Sara groaned. As she came, it was her coworker's name that was on her lips.

Once their breathing had returned to normal, Sara pinned Catherine down at the end of the bed and pressed their lips together once again. They parted, just to take a breath of air, and Catherine laughed.

"Something funny?" Sara raised one brow in intrigue.

Catherine nipped Sara's earlobe again before replying. "Who knew a dream could lead to this?"

Sara laughed quietly then returned her lips to Catherine's. "I'm not sure," She mumbled between kisses. "But this sure beats fighting, doesn't it?" Catherine replied with a moan.

Their morning continued just that way, pleasing each other until the afternoon. When both were too tired to do anything else, Sara held Catherine in her arms as they slept. When they awoke a few hours later, Sara was the first to speak.

"So… have any good dreams?" She grinned, unable to keep a serious face.

"Yes." Catherine brushed a loose piece of her lover's hair out of her face.

"Care to enlighten me?" Sara placed a kiss on Catherine's neck.

"Well," Catherine started as she straddled Sara. "Let's just say, I can't tell you. But I have an alternative."


End file.
